New Year's Greeting
by orangepencils
Summary: As Arthur leaned against his companion, he figured that there would be some things that would never change and new traditions that he would gladly welcome in his life. Spending the holidays like this was one of them.


**New Year's Greeting**

**243**

**Ever since 2007, I've had this "tradition" of writing up a New Year's story. It used to be for another category, but I grew out of it so I decided to do it for Hetalia. Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Wow… a new decade…**

New Year's Greeting

Arthur Kirkland was sipping his drink in Alfred's large living room. He was leaning against the wall as he watched his fellow nations mingle together. The party wasn't so bad, but it wasn't his thing. In all honesty, he would have much preferred spending it alone with Alfred, but they had made a deal and Arthur wasn't one who went back on his promises.

The deal was that they got to spend the Christmas celebrations together and for New Year's; Alfred could do a big party like he loved to organize. In the end, Alfred had ended up agreeing with Arthur that spending Christmas with him had been simply amazing. They had spent most of the evening snuggling on the couch together or eating away at the elaborate meal that Alfred had made before opening their presents and then moving away upstairs for some private time. It had been nothing but pure bliss.

Arthur snapped out of his reverie and looked around at the smiling nations.

He twirled his drink silently and looked around. When he spotted the large grandfather clock in the corner that told him that there were only ten minutes left before the New Year, he decided to go outside for a little while figuring that no one would notice his absence. It wasn't that he wanted to be socially inapt, but he had always preferred bringing in the New Year this way.

The English nation slid the backdoor open and stepped outside. He was glad that it wasn't too cold since he hadn't bothered to take his jacket with him. He walked over to the railing of the patio and leaned his arms on it. He looked up and saw the full moon and the stars shining brightly in the night sky. It brought him comfort to know that despite all these years, the same moon and the same stars were there to bring in the New Year with him and see the old one out.

Ever since his pirating days, Arthur had always made a point to be on deck when the New Year came in and greet it by watching the sky above. The open seas and the calm of the night were simply wonderful for him. Even after he had put away his pirate regalia, he still came out on New Year's Eve and watched the sky.

He had been standing there for a few minutes when he heard the door being opened, the noise from the party inside and then the door being closed. There was a second of silence before Arthur heard approaching footsteps. He then felt something being dropped on his shoulders and an arm being wrapped around his waist. Arthur recognized the smell of the person's cologne and knew who it was by the way the arm was placed.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Alfred asked him as he pulled Arthur's body closer to him. The Briton snuggled closer for warmth and stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm enjoying the view. It's such a clear night out here. And what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with all the others?"

"I decided to see where you had gone off too when I couldn't find you. After all, we did say that we were going to spend the holidays together." Arthur smiled at him and the two of them stood side by side in silence, observing the sky. They could hear the others counting down the seconds before the New Year. Just as he turned his head to look at Alfred, the taller man happened to look at him and they're eyes met for a second.

Arthur looked into those bright blue eyes and noticed that they seemed darker since they were outside. They looked a lot like the vast sky that he was so fond of and it made him feel completely at ease. The last remaining seconds were counted and the opening of a champagne bottle could be heard from inside, but that didn't really matter to them.

"Happy New Year, Alfred." Arthur finally said. He got on his toes and placed a soft kiss to Alfred's lips. The American smiled and returned it with as much tenderness.

As Arthur leaned against his companion, he figured that there would be some things that would never change and new traditions that he would gladly welcome in his life. Spending the holidays like this was one of them.

**OWARI**

**And a very happy New Year to everyone out there! May 2010 bring you lots of joy and happiness and all that sappy stuff. Thank you to everyone who has read, who will read and who will comment!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: December 29****th**** 2009, 5:31pm**

**Finished writing: December 31****st**** 2009, 2:59am**

**Started typing: December 31****st**** 2009, 1:29pm**

**Finished typing: December 31****st**** 2009, 2:03pm**


End file.
